During the construction of structures, buildings, bridges, roadways, airfields, dikes, dams, culverts, and the like, it is common to grade the landscape, disturb the surrounding soil, and remove adjacent vegetation to leave bare soil. It is well know that water runoff and wind cause bare soil to erode. Soil erosion is problematic from soil stabilization, environmental contamination, and cost perspectives. These problems are exacerbated when non-stabilized soil is on steepened slopes and channels where the speed of water runoff is accelerated. Typically, crushed stone, rip-rap, mulch, straw, and the like are placed on non-stabilized soil to reduce or prevent soil erosion. However, this solution does not always provide satisfactory results, often requires routine maintenance, and can be expensive.
It is well known that vegetation ground cover is excellent for stabilizing soil and preventing erosion. However, it is difficult to promote plant growth among crushed stone and rip-rap. Even when an occasional plant does grow among the stone or rocks, there is insufficient plant density to be effective in retaining the soil.
Certain geotextile fabrics have been employed to retain soil. However, a similar problem exists as with stone. That is, it is difficult to establish sufficient plant density to create a stabilizing interlocking plant root system for long-lasting soil stabilization.
Accordingly, there is a need for a woven geotextile fabric which can inhibit or eliminate soil erosion on non-stabilized soil and promote seed germination and root stabilization, even on steepened slopes and channels. It is to solving this problem the present invention is directed.